Enough
by romeaddict
Summary: All he wanted was for her to be safe and happy... but he couldn't do it. ShikiXNeku. R&R. Possible OC's
1. Enough

Hey this is my Fanfic of TWEWY

It would be much appreciated if you read it 'till the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

Enough

_What's wrong with you? You've changed, Neku… I hate you!_

'_I can't believe it… So much has happened…'  
_

Neku, a teen, about 17 years old, lives alone, recently gained new friends, thought to himself what just happened. "How did this become my fault again? Ugh. It's always my fault!" Neku told himself as he punches the table.

'_I did nothing wrong… How does this always happen to me?'_

"She didn't have to cry…" Neku, trying to reason out to himself as he walks home, couldn't stop thinking about it. "Why does this always happen? Then her friends will start scolding me, Tch."

Quietly, he walks home under the cold dark sky. Alone, he walks. Feels like the problems of the world are on his shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------

At Home

-------------------------------------------------

"Finally home. It's always quiet around here. As if anything will change." He said as he drops on his sofa. '_I never knew getting busted like that would be so tiring…'_

***RRRIIIGGGNNN!!!*******

"Ugh! Who could be calling now?!"

Hello? Neku answered with a tired expression.

Neku?! Shiki's in…. Shiki's in….

What?! In what?!

The Shibuya Hospital! She had a car accident! She told me to call you!

Neku, hearing the news, ran straight there, didn't even bother putting down the phone. With his fatigue out of his mind, all he was thinking is Shiki living or dying.

Running past people, he ignored the people who cursed at him or who glared at him, all he was focused on is getting there in time.

-------------------------------------------------

Hospital

-------------------------------------------------

***BAM***

Breathing heavily, Neku ran straight to the counter for the room number.

Still covered in sweat, he reached the room, and hurried inside.

"Shiki?!"

There he saw Shiki, covered in bandages with a doctor in the room.

"Who are you?! You can't be here now!" The doctor said, slightly panicked.

"Shut up! Get out!" Neku shouted back.

They exchanged shouts and yells, until finally the doctor backed down and got out hesitantly.

"Shiki?" Neku said, a bit calmed now, looking back at Shiki.

"Ne…… Neku?" Shiki said, feebly, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Shiki, I'm… I'm so sorry… You don't deserve this… I'm sorry everything's my fault." Neku said, with tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Neku started to walk beside the bed. Sitting down beside Shiki, but not looking at her. Then he feels a hand over his, looks up, and he sees Shiki smiling weakly at him.

"No Neku, it's not your fault… It's alright. I'll be fine."

"But you don't know that! And if we haven't fought, you wouldn't have ran off, I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!"

"It's all my-" Neku couldn't finish his sentence, because Shiki kissed him. "Shiki…" Still crying.

"Don't worry Neku, I'll be fine," Shiki said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------

After A Hour

-------------------------------------------------

Shiki finally fell asleep.

'_This is all my fault… I'm such a burden to everyone.'_

'_I should just leave and everyone will be fine.'_

'_I don't trust these doctors… Maybe I should stay first…'_

Finally unconsciously remembering his fatigue, he falls asleep while sitting on the chair, leaning on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------

Morning

-------------------------------------------------

Shiki woke up. And noticed Neku sleeping beside her. She whispered a silent '_Thank you, I still love you.'_

As she tried standing up, she remembered about the wounds. And she winced at the sudden sharp pain, lets out a grunt. Which woke Neku up.

With a bit shocked expression, he rushes to her aid. "Shiki, just rest, ok?" Still unsure if she loves him or not after the fight. "Thank you," Shiki said with a small smile, hoping that he'd stay there with her.

"Shiki… I'm sorry again, and… I want you to know that I don't want you to keep getting hurt like this," briefly pausing to check if she heard and understood him, and he continued, " I … tried my best to protect you but… I guess the only way is for me to… leave you." The last words made a huge impact on Shiki, "WHAT?!" Shiki said hoping she heard wrong. "But Neku…" She pleaded.

"No Shiki, I thought about it already… I have one last request before I go…" Already holding the door knob, "Please take care of yourself," He said with his back facing Shiki, two or three tears fell from his cheeks. "I'm sorry…" was his last words before he left.

Shiki, sitting up, not moving, still couldn't believe what just happened.

'_What just happened?!' _ In her mind she was crying already, '_He just left, and I let him!'_ Then Shiki started to sob.

-------------------------------------------------

Outside

-------------------------------------------------

Neku began to cry as he just recalled what he did, realizing he won't ever see her.

But then he kept walking home… '_It's for her not to get hurt'_ he thought to himself, '_I just want her to be safe and happy…_'

"I didn't have a choice…" He told himself as he was nearing his house, as the day was ending.

-------------------------------------------------

In Neku's Room

-------------------------------------------------

Neku was crying on his bed quietly, while listening to his songs.

Didn't go out for the whole night even though he had plans…

-------------------------------------------------

In The Hospital

-------------------------------------------------

'… _I… need him… I can't live without him… Neku…'_ Shiki thought quietly in her room.

The next few days, neither of them saw each other. Neku didn't go out unless needed. Shiki still recuperating from the accident.

For once, Shibuya stayed quiet, under the orange sun. For the first time, the streets were quiet.

Not knowing of what will happen next, it just lays in wait.

It's as if the world stopped moving, and it will continue to stay paused until things are fixed.

THE END

Hey guys, well, I made another one, but I myself feel it's a bit… lacking.

If you guys want a sequel just comment, because for now, I'm not sure whether to make one or not.

Thanks, R&R.


	2. Anything's Possible

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any member of the TWENY characters owned by Square Enix.

Anything's Possible

-------------------------------------------------

In The Streets

-------------------------------------------------

Wandering aimlessly through the streets. A lone soul, separated from this world by his music, walking, just walking. '_I guess I better get used to this kind of life,_' he thought to himself.

"Hey! You know, kids shouldn't be wandering through these alleys alone," some guys said from Neku's back. As he turned, Neku noticed that the speakers were from an infamous gang. "I'm so not in the mood for this," Neku grumbled to himself.

"Shut up! Stop talking to yourself!" they shouted at Neku as one of them approached, who apparently happens to be their leader.

"Here we go!"

-------------------------------------------------

Back in The Hospital

-------------------------------------------------

'_Oh Neku…'_ the thoughts about a few days ago still fresh in her mind. Rubbing her eyes in attempt to remove her pain because of too much crying, she said to herself, "He belittles himself too much." As she sighed, she reflected on her own feelings, then made a decision to look for him after she recovers.

Shiki looks back up as the doors slowly opens.

"Yes, doctor?"

"Well, you'll be free to go out in three days from now, just rest well and keep yourself healthy, and you'll be fine," the doctor said, with a smile.

"Really?! Thanks, doc!" Shiki said with a brightened expression. Seeing the new-found joy in the young teenage, the doctor is satisfied and leaves the room.

'_I can finally leave this boring place, back outside where I belong, and start looking for him,'_ she thought to herself, planning where to look first.

-------------------------------------------------

Back in The Alleyway

-------------------------------------------------

"Tch, ametures," Neku scowls at herself. Walking away from the unconscious attackers.

------------------

"Now, where to go for lunch," strolling down the streets packed with restaurants.

"Hey, Yuna!" Neku greeted his old friend. As he greets his childhood friend.

"Hey Neku," she greeted back. "I forgot to call you to tell you that I'm back from my trip yesterday."

"It's fine… I missed you," Neku admitted blood starting to rush to his face.

"Aaawwwww, I missed you too Ne-kun," she said with a smile.

Neku, smiling at the name that she used to call him before, walked down the street by her side, talking.

-------------------------------------------------

Three Days Later

-------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm… Neku… Where are you?..." asking herself, Shiki wandered around the alleyway.

She stiffens as she hears a gun click warning her not to move. As she turns slowly, she sees a guy pointing a gun at her.

Not knowing what to do, she utters a silent help to Neku, as if he'd hear it, whole heartedly wishing he did, at least this once.

Then, the guy suddenly dropping down on his knees, unconscious.

"Neku?!" Shiki said with a brightened expression.

She then sees a figure, wearing a violet hoody, with large headphones around his neck, and wearing baggy pants. But one this was wrong, there's a girl beside him.

Rendered speechless, she stares at him with a what's-this-about look.

Neku looks up, turning around, walking away with the girl beside him. "Uhm, Neku???" Shiki asks, with a worried expression on her face. But no answer from the figure that's walking away.

'_I'm sure it's Neku. Maybe… Maybe he's still mad at himself for my accident,'_ she thought. She thought he needed space, so this once, she let him slip this once.

But one thing bothered her… the girl. Who was she? Why was he with her? And more importantly, are they just friends or more?

These questions haunted her for the rest of the day. But having no choice, she went back. At home, slept.

-------------------------------------------------

At Home

-------------------------------------------------

"I just don't understand what he's thinking. I mean, the way he thinks. I just want him to be happy, but he's so… unpredictable."

"And the girl… who?..."

"But… there's nothing I can do now. Might as well get some rest, and prepare for the next day."

THE END

Sorry guys, it's pretty short, I'm kinda tired tonight, I mean it IS 2:10AM.

But yeah, sorry I'll make up for it in the next chapter… or fic. So well, tell me if you want me to make a new story or not, ok. THANKS GUYS! Enjoy.


	3. Never Did Never Will

Once again guys, I do NOT I repeat, I do NOT own any member of the TWENY characters owned by Square Enix.

Never Did; Never Will

'_But I know Neku. He wouldn't do this, but maybe he would hate himself for it.'_

No other thought entered Shiki's mind rather than, '_I know him.'_

Hesitantly waking up from a sleep that seemed to take her troubles away, Shiki notices that it's a new day. "Maybe we can fix things today," Shiki said to herself, "I hope we can."

As she goes about her room getting ready for the day, alone again, she looks at her phone, hoping that there was a message from him to her, but to no avail.

--------------------------------------------------------

Outside

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm what to do what to do. Maybe I can go and look for Neku, even if he doesn't want to talk to me," and that sent her on her way.

-----------

"Maybe he's eating, I think I'll check the restaurants."

Just then, she saw Neku with… Yuna.

She was never jealous before, so why should this be the first? She never thought of herself as insecure before, she always thought that she was independent, from everyone, but not really.

"They seem to be so close. ***SIGH* **Now what? I really am pathetic."

Just then, Neku… and Yuna notices Shiki outside. Shiki sees that Yuna, forced Neku out the restaurant, apparently to talk to Shiki.

"… Hi Shik," obviously hesitant with his words.

Fighting down the urge to suddenly break down and cry, to run into his arms, "Neku… Are you mad at me?" Showing the worried look on her face more than ever.

"Not you. I just-" Neku wasn't able to finish his sentence because he notices Shiki crying, probably because of relief. "Shiki, hey, don't cry."

"Ne…Neku… I still… love you." Scared of his reply to her bold statement.

Starting to look at her with compassion, "I love you too."

"But Yuna???" confusion obviously written all over her face.

"Just a friend, a childhood friend. But Shiki I've been thinking… about us."

"Yeah? What about us?"

"Let's not yet… you know, be like this. Friends first, ok?"

"Why?!" Tears starting to form.

"Cause… you just don't… understand me…."

Holding back a tear, " Uhm… ok."

Suddenly, a third voice appears, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Both of them turning towards the third voice, realizing it was Yuna only made Neku smile.

--------------------------------------------------------

On The Way Home

--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Neku… What's wrong…" Shiki told herself. Then noticing, "Finally. Home."

'_I guess all I can do is… sleep.' _Shiki told herself… while tears are starting to flow down her cheeks.

The End

I'm so sorry if you found this story a bit crappy, _Go Me Na Sai_!

I wasn't in the mood, I'll make it up with the next one, I promise.


	4. Nothing Stays The Same

Once again, I **DO NOT **own any of the characters of TWEWY

Sorry it took a while guys :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing Stays The Same

'_It's just been three days… but I feel as if it's been longer'_ the sleepy girl thought to herself, with tears stained on her face. She went to the comfort room to get dressed and freshen up, afterwards, her phone started to ring. She took her time reaching for the phone when…

"Hello?" Her sound gave away that she just woken up and felt miserable.

"Shiki?" The voice of Neku woke her up from her trance, the memories came flooding back, then she started sobbing quietly in her room as he feels worse for what he did to her.

"Ne…Neku?…"She could barely speak, she hasn't even fully recovered from their last encounter.

"Can we talk? This Friday? About what happened and what will happen?" Neku asked her, guilt scattered all over his words, and making no attempt to hide it.

"…"

"Shiki? You still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… alright let's talk, that'll be great… bye for now…" She slowly hangs up, then starts to cry, both because of relief and because of fear of what will happen next.

Neku on the other line, still waiting, still holding the phone… too many thoughts are passing his mind right now.

------------------------------------------------------------

Friday

------------------------------------------------------------

Neku just arrived in the park where they agreed to meet, away from prying eyes, but it seems she hasn't arrived yet. So Neku walks around.

"…Neku?" A familiar voice calls his name hesitantly; Neku then turns to see who it's from…

"Ah… Shiki… You ok?" He said, with concern which made Shiki slightly happy, and happier to see him.

"What do you think?..."

"Uhm… Yeah?" He said half-believing it, "Hay… I'm sorry… But I had no choice…"

A tear starts it's was down Shiki's cheek, but she wiped it away hoping he didn't noticed, "Why are you so mean…"

And they just talked… for hours together… both secretly appreciating each other's company.

…

"But Neku…" Shiki starts to cry.

Neku feeling really guilty right now had no choice, all he could do was to give her a hug to try to calm her down…

'_I'm sorry Shiki… I really am…'_


	5. Homesick

Disclaimer,

I do not own anything regarding TWEWY at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

Homesick

-------------------------------------------

After some times, 3 more meetings to be exact, Shiki still couldn't get over it, and Neku is really starting to get annoyed with this persistent little girl.

What could he do? All he did was go to Yuna and open up, hoping that it'll help him somehow, and it does. He actually sometimes think that he's falling for her. And her likewise, not to his knowing of course.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him?' _Yuna thought in her room. As the wind blows tonight, she couldn't sleep because of the thoughts rushing through her head, even though the winds could calm anyone down.

'_Could it be that… nah'_ smiling as she shrugs off the ludicrous idea. She almost shrieked in surprise when she got a message, because for a while there, it was like she was in her own little world.

"Hmmmm… From Neku???" slightly shocked, not noticing that she was blushing already at the mention of his name.

--------------

Hey.

Meet me at the park, by 1 am.

Thanks.

-Neku

--------------

'_Uh-oh, sounds like he needs help… again.' _It's not that she didn't like being with him, in fact she enjoyed it, but the fact that he's gonna rant about Shiki again, it kinda gives her a weird feeling of jealousy for some reason, but she wouldn't admit that.

So she took a short nap since it might last long. Guess who she dreamt about… yeah Neku… again. But she didn't mind, after that, got a small snack, and then took a bath.

She just walked to the park since it was just near her place, she always wondered why he never asked her to meet in her place. '_I guess it would be too awkward'_ she always thought.

She could feel the cold wind as she locked up, preparing to go to the park, grateful that she wore a jacket. So, she began walking down the dark streets alone, hoping that she'd stay safe on her way to Neku.

-----------

Neku shivers alone in the park as he watches his visible breath disappear every few seconds, waiting for Yuna to tell her... the thing, nervous of how she'll react to it.

As he hears a few faint steps, he practices his lines that he's been practicing there for the past few hours.

Looking up, he notices Yuna walking towards him, he starts to warm himself up and walk towards her.

After giving her a short hug, he told her about what happened, pausing from time to time to avoid crying, which caught Yuna's attention, making her pity Neku more. After Neku told her that he decided to completely leave her, and to just move on, he couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

He cried softly, and cried, and cried. He cried in Yuna's arms, as she hugged him, doing her best to comfort her childhood friend that she's starting to come to love. In hopes that the hug will calm him down.

They did that for the next few hours, not wanting to let him go of her arms, not ready to release him from her hold. And she was right, the sound of her steady, calm heartbeat relaxed Neku. Grateful to her, he still remained in her hug.

Noticing that he was cold… really cold because of hours of waiting, and the fact that his house is like, at the other end of the area, she asked him to stay the night with her, and of course he accepted.

The night was colder than usual, and it seemed as if Neku was a bit weak. Which concerned Yuna, but for now, this was all she could do.

Neku slept in the sofa, while she slept in the bed, this didn't bother Neku, though Yuna wanted… uhm… a different night, innocently of course. They were in two separate rooms since there wasn't really much space in her room, and it seemed that her parents were in America, not coming back anytime soon, so Neku didn't need to worry.

She had a similar dream while he dreamt of nothing, absolutely nothing. It was still that night, as if nothing moved, it was quiet too, you could hear a pin drop clearly without straining yourself.

-----------

When Yuna woke up the next morning, her first thought was Neku, so she checked if he's still asleep. She walked over to his room, and just sat beside him, looking at him sleeping.

She noticed he looked a bit… red. So, by some coincidence, she touched his forehead to check if he's really fine, but… it appears, to her alarm, he has a high fever. So she just took care of him in her own place, obviously, he won't be out for a few weeks.

'_Oh Neku… I'm sorry you have to go through all this…'_

"Yuna?" Neku called weakly

This made her quickly turn her attention to Neku. Hoping that he didn't have to waste his energy speaking, but it seemed important so she just listened to him.

"I…I…---"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys sorry it took so long, as in soooo long, but I've been busy lately, also explains why there fics are so short, hehe, sorry again, thanks for reading, R&R!


	6. Confessions

------------------------------

Confessions

------------------------------

"… I love you…" Neku said unconsciously, oblivious to the people around him.

Tears began to fall from Yuna's eyes, so gently as if trying not to be noticed. As she watched Neku sleep, she was crying quietly beside him, not because she was sad, but because she was happy, happy that she finally is sure of her feelings for him, and likewise.

Deep inside, Neku knew that he loves this black-haired girl, whom he knows since childhood, very deeply. Whatever he does he just can't get her out of his mind, but it's not like he didn't want to. Secretly, ever since they left each other, he passes time by thinking about her, and everytime it helps, it's what kept him running all this time, ever since the Game of course.

Eventually, Yuna drifted off to sleep by Neku's side, and quietly the night passed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Yawn*** the young girl stretched around and slowly remembered the events of the previous night. As she remembers, she starts to look for Neku, and notices he's still in front of her asleep, not looking any better, actually, he got worse.

Remembering Neku's unconscious confession last night, she starts to blush again.

'_Now I'll have to really take care of him and stay by his side'_ Yuna thought, still getting used to the knowledge of knowing how she felt towards him.

------

Shiki cried as she looked over some things that Neku gave her. Each gift brought back a memory together with him. She knew deep down inside that she couldn't let go of him… but he gave her no choice. The thin girl adjusted her glasses as she tried to fix herself, but to no avail, she just cried harder as emotions that she has for him swept over her.

As tired as she felt from crying the whole night, she still couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried, as she listened to the song "Break Even" by The Script, she just sat on her bed, still in her sleeping clothes, a thin big shirt and short shorts, she just sat there looking at her phone, where a picture of her and Neku on one of their dates was in.

She kept thinking what she did to make him leave, but it is just so hard… She hoped there was still a possibility… She only hoped…

------

Now Neku woke up, still feeling extremely weak from the fever, looked around, everything was so blurry, he couldn't remember anything so he just waited for things to adjust.

After few minutes, he started remembering, and he started seeing things clearly. He looks down at his bedside to see Yuna asleep beside him, '_I guess she fell asleep taking care of me'_ Neku thought as a warm smile formed on his face.

He carefully scrutinized her sleeping form, she looks beautiful, but now, in the early sunlight, she just looks so radiant, glowing with beauty. The past emotions that bugged him before was now clear, he quietly said to himself, "I love her…" then a series of mixed emotions came over to him.

He remembered the past memories he spent with her, treasuring each and everyone of them. '_Now I'll be treating her differently,' _he thought to himself, unaware that the way he treats her know shows that he has feelings for her.

He quietly got out of his bed, resisting the urge to give her a kiss, and placed a blanket over her, staring at her for a few seconds, he went for the door, and whispered a soft, quiet "thank you". Even though he knew that he has a terribly high fever, he didn't want her to be affected, and burdened even, so he left.

------

The heartbroken girl finally fell asleep, but unwillingly. She didn't notice falling asleep, she was just too tired from all the crying. She hasn't eaten in a few days either. By now it was afternoon, then she gets a text message from one of her friends, named Daime, he is a tall, strong guy, athletic, and smart, basically he had it all, oh and he also likes Shiki secretly. He was asking her if she was fine and all, since news about her breakup with Neku kinda spreaded. So he thought this might be his chance to make his move, but only after she recovers from him. He bears a grudge on Neku though, for hurting Shiki.

He told her to go to the park, so they could talk privately, he's determined to help her through this. And of course he was sure she'd go, since they've been friends for a long time, and Neku didn't know about him because Shiki was afraid that he might get jealous, but all that's passed now.

A few minutes later, Shiki woke up, still a bit dizzy, she saw the text, got ready, took a bath, changed clothes, and went.

But actually Daime has something else in mind.

When Shiki came, "Daime?" sounding as if she was fine and everything, hoping he didn't know about Neku leaving her, because he'd hurt Neku if he did.

"Shiki come here… closer…" Daime said, a bit hidden from the open where no one can see him.

"Huh what's the---" Shiki yelled, she screamed but it was all useless.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHA

Hey guys, haven't updated in a while, so sorry :P

But here's the next chapter, please R&R


	7. Redemption

Disclaimer: Not my game again, do we really have to do this everytime?

* * *

Redemption

As his phone began to ring, he was surprised it was from Shiki, it had been few weeks since the incident passed, so Neku was sort of calmed down, he's actually feeling a bit guilty with leaving her but he doesn't have much of a choice.

"Hello?" Neku answered unsure of what to expect. All he could hear was Shiki's breathing and quiet sobbing which somewhat alarmed Neku a bit. So he called again, "Shiki???"

"…… Neku……." Now the sobbing was more obvious, she sounded terrible.

"Shiki…. Hey, what happened?" even though they were over, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty with what he's done, and besides, he really is concerned.

"Can I… speak to you…in person?" Shiki had a hard time speaking due to the… recent events in the park. She still had a hard time going out, traumatized.

"Of course Shiki, I'll come over now." Neku felt like now was a time when she needed him so he gave in the her request, he just has to make sure that she was fine.

With that said, he heard her end the call. So he starts getting ready unsure of what to expect in their oncoming meeting.

He knocks softly on the door, making sure not to startle her or to catch her at a bad time. When the door was opened, Shiki seemed to be disturbed completely, and afraid to see if it was Neku or some other people that she had not been expecting.

She carefully lets him in, sits him down on her sofa, and she tells him about what happened in the park.

Sooo basically, he tried to force himself on her, she was able to get away from him, barely VERY barely, after that event, he hasn't contacted her, and she hasn't gone out or contacted anyone.

After telling him all this, they had a few minutes of silence since Neku was obviously dumbfounded at the disturbing story. He moved his lips but nothing came out. Few more minutes.. He stared at her, she back. He hugged her suddenly, since words couldn't come out right now. It wasn't a malicious hug; it was a hug to comfort a friend.

Shiki started to cry, she couldn't keep it in anymore. He did all he could to comfort his once dearest friend. She asked him then if he could sleep at her place for a while. He was hesitant, but she told him it would help so much, he couldn't say no.

He left her for a while to get his stuff from his place. When he came back to his place, he actually forgot that he gave Yuna a key to his place, so she kinda went to his place to wait for him, so to his surprise, she was there waiting for him.

"Yuna?! Why are you here?" She could see Neku's shock, and thought it was kinda offensive.

"You don't want me here?" she said jokingly, "Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out today... well?"

"Oh… ooooooh" finally getting it, now he was unsure of what to do.

"Uhm… Yuna?" pausing to make sure she was listening, "Uhm Shiki kinda asked me to spend some times with her, is it ok?" He was actually scared of what her reaction would be.

"… oh… uhm ok…" She slowly said, hoping that he would take it back… guess not.

She quickly utters an apology then walks past Neku to the door. Neku tries to call to her, but she was too busy crying.

'_What the hell? Why does these things only happen to me?'_ Thinking to himself.

So, he quietly packs his stuff for the next week or so, still thinking if he did the right thing.

So now he makes his way back to Shiki's place, calling out to her " Shiki? You there?" Checking where he left her, she wasn't there. He searched the house but didn't find her, '_How odd, maybe she went somewhere for a while_' Neku thought to himself as he begins to put his stuff down. So now he has nothing to do, might as well take a nap. Sitting down on the sofa, he falls asleep sooner or later with his mp3 player continuing to play in his ears

----------

Shiki was waiting for Neku at her place, when Yuna decided to come over to Shiki's place, as a friend of course. So they talked for a while, and she decided to drag Shiki out to go and shop a while and have some bonding time.

They go around the vicinity actually, going from shop to shop, with increasing number of shopping bags. When they were done, Yuna brought her to a place to eat for a while.

But after a while Yuna had to go somewhere else, so Shiki decided to go home already.

----------

Neku was woken up by someone, he was expecting to see Shiki when he woke up, but he saw a guy. An ugly guy to be exact… ok not THAT ugly but Neku was better. Anyways, he woke Neku up in a rather annoying way, he kicked him. He better be happy that Neku's not that weird emo kid like he was before.

"Hey! You know where Shiki is?" the (ugly) guy asked Neku.

'_What the hell do you want to do with her?'_ "Oh uh no, why? Who are you?" Neku asked with his usual indifferent face that pissed the guy off.

"I'm her friend, Daime." The punk said with a bit of confidence showing.

'_Daime? Daime… OH! That PUNK!' _Neku finally remembered.

It was a sudden motion, but the next thing Daime knew was that he was on the floor with his jaw hurting, this "kid" just punched him!

So in short, he stood up, they traded blows, Neku was getting the upper hand, and Shiki came! YAY!

"I'm back, sorry I was gone Ne-" awkward silence for a long time.

Each was looking at each other with a blank expression.

Daime broke the silence, "Shiki hey I-" his wasn't able to finish since Neku finally knocked him out.

Shiki didn't know what to feel. She was actually about to scream when she saw him, but … Neku punched him.

"Neku! What happened?!" Shiki screamed, running towards Neku because he was bleeding temporarily ignoring the unconscious body on the floor.

"Shiki… I…" Still shocked by his victory, but he was actually cut off when Shiki gave him a kiss.

The End

* * *

**I'm sosososososososo sorry this took soooooo long guys, it was a mixture of laziness, writer's block, and plain business. SORRY. **

**How Yuna got to Shiki that fast after talking to Neku I do not know.**

**Don't hate me _ please R&R either way. Please _**


	8. Discussion

**Disclaimer: Sadly… I don't own any of the WEWY characters… only in my dreams. Well… enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Discussion

Sitting him down, they decided to talk about what's gonna happen to them, to their relationship. Neku brought to body out a while ago, so now he's alone with her on the sofa.

"Honestly, do you still love me?" Shiki asked Neku, who is now unsure of what to answer.

"You know I do Shiki, I never stopped even before the Game," Neku reminding Shiki that she was his entry fee, "And even when you returned to your normal body, you know I still cared for you." Not knowing how to react since this was his first real relationship.

Shiki, now relieved that he still loves her, lets out a small sigh of relief, "But why won't you come back?"

The new question hangs in the air. Neku unsure of what to answer then said, "I am just sick. Sick of getting hurt and making you mad, I mean, you said it yourself, you hate me, so wouldn't it do good to all of us if I just left?"

Shiki lets out a small laugh, mixed with shock, sadness, happiness, and unbelief. "Neku… Do you honestly think it's doing me good that you left?"

Still unsure of why she laughed, he cautiously answered trying not to make a mistake in this, "Well, yeah I honestly do…. Am I wrong to?"

Now, Shiki stares straight into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking, then leans forward for the kiss, but this one was different, Neku could feel the passions and love oozing out, he could feel how much she loves him, and with that she assures him that he was wrong to.

"Neku, even though I said I hate you, I still loved you…"

The event still fresh in their minds…

_---------------_

_flashback_

_---------------_

"_Shiki… I'm sorry… I was just… doing my best to protect you…" Neku thought now pleading to the girl in front of him. Around him seems to be bodies of unconscious guys lying around._

"_You know how much I hate you fighting and putting yourself in harm's way!" Wiping the tears off her eyes._

_Thinking to herself 'If I leave, he would stop…'_

_So with great hesitance, she had to do it…_

"_What's wrong with you? You've changed, Neku… I hate you!" the girl said running with tears falling._

_He tried to chase her to explain, he really did, but one of the guys he's beaten up was still, apparently, awake, and knocked him out._

_-----------------------_

_Back to Reality_

_-----------------------_

"Shiki… I just can't come back, I'm sorry…" The boy told the now crying girl.

"Neku?!" Sobbing she was surprised at his rejection… again.

All he could do was to lend her his shoulder to cry on… pitifully watching over her.

She took it. She cried. And cried. And cried.

When she finally fell asleep from crying, he laid her down on the sofa, putting his blanket over her. '_It's a good thing I learned how to cook.' _Neku thought to himself, preparing to make dinner.

It seems that his fist suffered some damage when he punched Daime, knocking him out, because it took a lot of effort and pain just to cook. Though he got cut and burned a few number of times, he was done, and it was worth it.

'_It's a good thing that it's summer already, because if we had classes and stuff to do, we'll be late,'_ Neku thought to himself as he realizes that some hours already passed as he finished cooking.

Shiki wakes up to the new smell that's coming from the kitchen. She tiredly walks toward the kitchen and is surprised to see Neku, but more surprised to see his bandaged hand.

Rushing towards him trying to catch him before he falls into the floor in pain, Shiki ran as fast as she could. Neku never knew that Daime hurt him this much, but now it was Shiki's turn to take care of Neku, the guy who saved herself from Daime, the guy who would, could, and tried to do things to her, the guy who she thought was trustworthy, yet it appears she was wrong. The person that she hurt appeared to be the one who deserved her trust, the one that she hurt.

Now, he was on the floor, grabbing every part of his body where he was hit, trying to ease the pain, Shiki was helping him up to the sofa, where she as gently as she could laid him down to her previous position. He then told her that he was gonna be fine, and that she should just eat breakfast before it got cold.

Even despite all the pain she's put him through, he still wanted to take care of her, and that made her cry. She was leaning on his chest crying, while he was putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her, because he knows deep inside that they can never again be the same as before. And even this fact hurt him deep inside, yet he was just able to ease the pain.

When she finally stopped crying, she gave him a grateful smile for everything he's done for her, and he got the message. "Just go ahead and eat breakfast Shiki, before it gets cold, leave me here I can take care of myself," Neku quickly told her. She began to eat the breakfast that Neku made for her on the table.

While she was eating Neku thought, '_If I stay with her today any longer, she might start crying again and she might start to get attached to me or used to the fact that we're living together, I have to leave her for now… sorry Shiki.'_

So with that in mind, Neku slipped out. But as he opened the door, Yuna was there. Awkward silence.

"Uhm… Hey Yuna." Neku said unsure of what to tell his childhood friend that he just recently found out that he has feelings for.

"Uhm… Did I come at a bad time? Because I can always come back later," Yuna said, preparing to go away as she turns around, but feels a hand on her shoulder, it was Neku's.

"No, Yuna you came at a perfect time, you can always come to me, I don't mind." Neku said with a smile. "Can we uhm…?" Neku asked gesturing to the direction of the mall.

"Oh uhm sure," She said returning the smile, grateful that he acted the way she expected him to. So they began walking toward the mall.

Neku was glad that for the first time in a long time, they went out together as friends to a public place, cause eversince she came, they weren't really able to go out together.

They enjoyed their time together. Neku missed this, they both did, they missed their time together, the priceless time that they had together will forever be with them in their memories.

"So Neku, I have a question…" Yuna said, showing her hesitance and her uncertainty if this was the proper time, it seems that she's been meaning to ask him this since they started walking towards the place.

"Oh, sure go ahead," Neku said expectantly.

"Do you… love me?" She finally blurted out the last two words.

The question hung in the air longer than intended, they stopped walking, they were leaning against the glass rail of the 4th floor overlooking the whole mall, it was unnaturally quiet.

"Ne-Neku?" Yuna called, starting to regret even thinking of the question, they both know that if this ended badly, their entire friendship would be ruined.

She started to reach for his shoulder. When she did, she tried to look at his face, she couldn't since he turned away. Then she started shedding tears, unsure herself as of why she was crying.

He was shocked to see her cry, it wasn't like her to cry in front of him. He gave her a hug; not the normal hug that they usually share but the hug that would make you feel the love. She looked up to him, stopped crying, and was surprised to see him smile, he then whispered a little too close to her ear, " I love you."

* * *

**Another one down. A bit of a cliffhanger sorry hehe.**

**How is it? Don't forget to R&R guys.**


	9. Dreams

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Dreams

_It started out as a normal day, Neku woke up his usual time… 9 am. But then he hears a knock on the door. To his surprise, it was Yuna, she was lying down on the floor, it seems the fever she was texting with him about last night worsened. _

_When he looked up, he saw two big men will small knifes, 'I hope they won't do what I think they'll do' as they slowly walked towards the body on the floor they prepared their knives._

_He rushed in front of the girl's body blocking the men from going any further. _

_------_

_As Yuna woke up, she was surprised to have found herself on a bed, in a room that didn't seem familiar to her. The room had a big bed in the middle, a computer on one corner, and a big window with bars, wide enough for you to sit on the window sill. She looked to her right, it was Neku sleeping, she was shocked to see him with wounds all over his body._

'_Neku?' she spoke softly realizing that the fever made her weak. But it was enough to wake the wounded boy up, when he looked up, she gave him a curious look. 'Yuna, you should rest so that you'll feel better, the last thing I want is for you to be suffering.'_

_So she leaned back and rested her head on the soft pillow looking out of the window noticing, for the first time, a beautiful orange sun setting down on the horizon. Everything seemed to be peaceful. 'Neku where?' she asked still looking out. 'My house, my parents' room, don't worry, I'm the only one living here, oh and these wounds? Their nothing.' He gave her a smile, a real smile._

_Later, without noticing, Yuna drifted back to sleep, Neku went down to prepare something for her to eat and some medicine for her to take. When Yuna woke up, Neku's curiosity took the best of him, 'So why are you here?' in other situations, this question would be a vague one, but for this one, it's understandable. 'I ran away…' She said, looking ashamed. _

'_Oh…' It was clear she didn't want to talk about it so he gave it a rest. He urged her to eat, though she claimed that she wasn't hungry, 'You still have to eat so that you'll recover quickly'_

_After her lunch-dinner she went back to sleep, this was when Neku puked a little blood on the floor, but he ignored it and went to the comfort room to take a slightly wet towel and put it on her forehead, it seems that she has a high fever._

_------_

"A dream?..." Yuna told herself sitting up from a bed. But then she looked around… "I guess not" She noticed the blood on the floor, obviously Neku's. When he came back to the room, she gave him her most upset look. "What?" Neku wondered, slightly worried that he did something bad. "Blood? On the floor. Take care of yourself. Ok?" Now she looked worried. He went to her side of the bed then gave her a peck on the lips, smiling "I will"

Her face turned pink after that but fortunately he didn't notice. "Hey Neku…" He looked at her showing that he was listening. "Uhm… can I stay here for a few months?" She asked, blushing. "Oh yeah sure" He gave her a smile that seemed so warm.

"Thanks! I'll call Ayumi first ok? She lives near me so she can pick up some of my stuff." She said, with excitement showing on her face. "Ayumi?... Fine…" Even though Ayumi was the one who introduced them to each other, he still disliked her a bit, that was when others told him that she has a thing for him, "Note-to-self stay away from Ayumi as much as possible" He thought.

"Yuna, don't forget to rest ok? It's top priority that you'll get better." He said quickly, remembering about the fever. "Ok, thanks for worrying for me" She said as she let out a soft giggle. So she quickly reached for the phone and called Ayumi explaining what happened.

After the call, Yuna noticed that Neku was tired, '_Probable from the fight and he probably stayed up watching me'_ She smiled at the thought. She pulled Neku on the bed gesturing for him to rest, and he accepted gratefully. After he fell asleep, she felt weak again and decided to have some rest for herself, she fell asleep hugging Neku, people outside oblivious to the happenings in this little house.

------

When Neku woke up, he realized Yuna was still asleep, her back turned to him, she must've shifted positions while sleeping, he smiled at the sight of her sleep, then he heard a doorbell coming from the front door, must be Ayumi, Neku sighed to himself.

He quietly went downstairs to the front door. "Good Evening, Ayumi" Neku greeted, she greeted back, gave him the things, nudged him, and teased him a bit, then left.

He went back up, he dropped the things beside the bed, double-checking to see if she wasn't aroused by Ayumi's arrival, it appears not. He noticed that it was already late, like 11 pm, so he turned on the air-con, forgetting that he forgot to eat, and forgetting to treat his wounds, he want straight to sleep beside Yuna.

------

As the sunlight shone through the windows filling the room, Yuna woke up. Noting that she felt strong enough to go do whatever she wanted, she check on Neku, '_Still asleep'_ She giggled a bit noticing how peaceful he looks while asleep.

She mutters a soft "I love you" then looks around for her things. After the finds them, she goes about her morning routines, even though it felt a bit different since she was at someone else's house and since she still has a bit fever.

After she was done with everything, she checked herself again, then felt someone behind her, '_Neku' _she said smiling. "Shouldn't you be resting Yuna?" He said surprised that she was up and running. "But it's no fun" She complained. "Fine but don't overwork yourself" He noted. "Hey… Neku" She slowly called. "Thanks… for everything," She smiled, giving him a kiss. He smiled back after, since the Comfort Room wasn't that big, they were in kind of an awkward position, both of them slightly blushing, but they managed.

She went ahead to get something to eat while he fixed the bed, and cleaned the blood. He then remembered about his wounds, so he went back to the Comfort Room to look for the bandages to treat himself, if not, she'll get worried.

While he was fixing his wounds upstairs, Yuna was looking for some snacks at the ref. since she couldn't really cook well. "Good thing they have a storage room, makes looking for food a lot easier" she joked with herself. So by now Neku was walking down the stairs, "You know, you could've just waited for me to cook right?" he said, a bit amused with her eagerness, but he couldn't blame her, she wasn't used to skipping meals like him.

"Yeah but I was hungry and you're probably tired already from taking care of me," the sudden show of feelings shocked Neku, in a positive way, then he smiled at her and gave her a hug, "Yuna, I'll always take care of you" still in his arms, she looked up then smiled at him. As they took their breakfast he asked her, "So what are your plans today?" She gave it some thought, then replied, "Depends on yours." But Neku couldn't think of anything to do so, "Nothing, I've got nothing to do today, you?" "Well my plans today, uhm, to spend the day with you" She said, blushing a bit from her statement, they both smiled at each other.

Later they decided to go out to have lunch, Yuna justified this by telling him that he was probably tired so they should go out to eat instead of him cooking again, but in reality Neku can cook really well for the record.

'_It's a good thing Ayumi knows the things that I need, so she knew what to bring like my clothes for going out'_ Yuna told herself, Ayumi and her have been childhood friends, and they don't really fight much even if they like the same guy, one of them would give way and even support the other, and vice versa if ever. Neku was impressed actually with their closeness in their friendship. They agreed not to go to some place too expensive or too cheap, but either way, it was a date, so they dressed in their usual clothing, usual as in the same kind they wear in their other dates and even if they wanted to go to someplace expensive, it was kind of a last minute thing so they couldn't really get some reservations in a good restaurant but it's all good.

When they finished dressing up, "You look beautiful," Neku said, without any sarcasm, they smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. So they went on their date, and later unlike other dates, they'd go home to the same place. So to them, this was a special day, to the world it was another boring day, but Neku and Yuna didn't care about other people, "As long as you're here with me, I can be happy," He told her smiling, she said something similar. And with that, the day ended, '_I want it to be like this, him being there for me, and vice versa,_' Yuna thought to herself smiling at the thought, falling asleep in his arms, in the same bed he took care of her, he didn't mind being this close to her, even though she was still sick with fever, it's fine with Neku.

**Hope you liked him guys, hoped. :P**

**Either way, R&R ******** thanks for your reviews! ^_^**


	10. The View Outside

**Disclaimer:… Last Chapter, check it out.**

**

* * *

**

The View Outside

Neku couldn't imagine going back to the way they were with Shiki, even though she was the one who was mad at first, being away from her made him realize, she wasn't for him. '_I bet she's regretting getting mad at me now_' he silently joked to himself. He knew if anyone saw him right now, they'd think he's crazy.

It was just few days since the event with Yuna had passed, his arm is slightly better, he kept telling Yuna not to blame herself for it. '_So much has changed_' Neku quickly remembered, or rather reminisced, about what had already happened, then sighed to himself, "Why does this keep happening to me…"

He was brought back to reality when he heard his phone beeping signaling a message. He flipped his phone open to see, not really expecting anyone to bother him right now, it was like in the afternoon. '_Why won't this girl leave me alone…_' He said, thinking how often he used that question to himself, it was Shiki again, making her feeble attempts to redeem herself.

He just ignores the message not even bothering to open it, he slips on his headphones and lets the music bring him out of reality. But his phone now ringed, "Note-to-self, changed phone's ringing tone," He already knew who it was, "What." Trying to sound as cold as he could so she can finally GET THE MESSAGE.

Then she goes on and on about how much of a mistake she's made, how she'll change for him, that she needs him and all that crap, crap that he keeps hearing from her, '_She's just paraphrasing what she told me before…_' he thought. "Shiki, we've already discussed this, leave me alone!" He shouted, then without waiting for a reply ends the call. At the last second he could've sworn he heard a sob… OH WELL.

He goes on with life enjoying the scenery he gained from the window view from his house, This was life, he kept telling himself the past weeks, a beautiful scenery that's enough to make you forget your problems. He lies down on the bed, the same bed where he treated Yuna, and watched the scenery, and with the help of his newly changed music, he changed from Rock to Easy Listening or close to that kind of music, he claimed that it was so he could sleep easily.

He wakes up a bit later, actually he wakes up the next day, anyways, he hears ringing… again, but from the landline, he hesitantly "tries" to grab the phone. When he heard the voice, it was like he got shot again, he couldn't speak the second he heard Daime.

"YO NEKU!" Daime sounded healthy Neku thought, and he reminds me of Beat…

"Ye-Yeah?" Hesitantly said, thinking what the purpose of the call would be, unsure whether he really wants to find out of not.

"Well, I've been thinking about the things I've done, well… I'm sorry, to make it up to you, meet me at the school later. 12?"

"…………….. fine…. This is just cause I'm not with Shiki so now you can have her isn't it?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh……… thanks see you there!" He quickly put down the phone ignoring the question that was dead-on the fact.

Neku sighed, he could almost hear Daime smile. Well, it's not like he had anything planned for the day. Thought it would be a waste to spend it with a loser like him. But what the heck.

So Neku got dressed, he saw the clock panicked since it was relatively close to 12 already so he hurriedly prepared lunch, some kind of an unfortunate event happened, he made a mess, Haste makes waste he thought.

It was hot outside, as in HOT, as if they were in the Philippines. But anyways, he eventually got to school, it was kind of scary there, a dark big building where the only thing that can be heard is you. Neku walked around the school looking for Daime, getting a bit suspicious.

Neku was about to turn to the next corner when something hit him… he looked around and saw a rock. '_Ouch'_. He turned to see Daime… and some other losers, he was clearly outnumbered, yet it didn't seem like him to run away from a fight, even if he had no reason to. He hoped they'd attack one by one, but… let's just say they act as a team.

'_I'm still alive?'_ Surprised that he was spared, '_Why is Shiki here?_' He was a bit dizzy, actually he was beaten half to death, so he wasn't sure if she was real or not, he just… fainted.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up, feeling something warm, he later found out it was Shiki's hand on his cheek. He still couldn't see well so he has to stay in bed for a while.

She took care of him, even though he didn't want to, he was able to sneak out once, actually the attempt was a success, he got to his house, and managed by himself, a few broken bones though, but he'll live, for now he's just enjoying the beautiful view out of the window. It seems the day was going to an end, he lost track of the date since he was out cold for some time, but right now, what mattered was nothing but the view in front of him, the one that can ease his pain.

Shiki did try to contact him, but he cut off all contacts with the outside for now, while he recovers, he can take care of himself. So all he needed for now was some time alone, whether to go back to Shiki, or stay happy with Yuna, though he was pretty sure it would be with Yuna, he loves her, and she loves him, that's what's important, they love each other, at one point in time he decided to ask her to take care of him, she accepted, happily accepted, though a bit surprised when she found out what happened to him.

So he waited on the bed watching the strangely calm orange sun sink down beneath the horizon, seeing the soft clouds float by, he told himself that he didn't want these sceneries to fade away from this world. He carefully reminded himself that all things in this world change, so he shouldn't expect too much or he'll get hurt, like what happened with Shiki.

'_Why does my love life seep into every aspect of my life?_' he quietly asked himself. He waited, waited for an answer that would come from nowhere supposedly. Maybe it was because that was the only aspect of his life with problems and it's the one that is most important to him, he shrugged to himself as if that would help him forget about life for a few special seconds. But he heard the doorbell ring, he notices now that it was a bad idea for his house to have two floors, he struggles to get down, after a few more rings he reaches the door, then explains to Yuna why it took him so long to get down, she felt guilty, but he reassures her with a hug.

She started to unpack when they got inside the house, "So where would you want to stay Yuna?" Neku asked, the question just now coming to him. Before she answered, Neku thought he saw her blush, "Well, I'm gonna sleep beside you, is it alright?" She asks unsure of her reply. Hearing this, Neku himself blushed, but after recovering from that, "Oh, uhhhhhh… Sure I'd be happy to, thanks for caring and spending time for me to take care of me, it means a lot" He ended with a smile, she gave it back, they talked a while, not noticing the time, eventually they both fell asleep talking and the day ended, '_It seems that our relationship is different'_ Neku thought to himself before he fell asleep, it was actually his and her thought that they both shared.

People walked by the house, going along with their own lives, oblivious to the unfolding of a new relationship that was happening that very second. It was this night that it seemed more quiet in Shibuya, only this place, a few cares passed, few groups of friends, both girls and boys, mixed moving from place to place outside, just doing their own business, hanging out, and having fun, not paying attention to the serious happenings in the little unnoticeable house that they just passed, but in reality, they don't really care to find out, that's why only a handful know about this, only four people know about the happenings in their little world.

It should've been an ordinary day, until she came, everything changed, to both Neku and Yuna, the relationship they share and they both treasure is getting stronger as they spend more time with each other, loving one another, to Neku, if anyone would ask what he liked about Shiki, he'd think, think long and hard, and just say something like, "True love is love, it doesn't have a reason, you just love the person unendingly." But if they were to ask about Yuna, he'd think, think short and quick, because he knows why, why she's different, "She is the one who brings out the best in me, I love her, and none of you can change the fact that we are together. Whatever we go through, it would be a very unique experience, a fun one too, because we are together, through it all, and that's all I want in life, to be with her, to love her and for her to love me back.

* * *

**R&R guys, thanks for you readers who've stayed with me ^_^**

**Love you all! :D Thanks again!**


	11. Friendship

**Author's Note: Uhm hey guys, sorry about the pairings, I kinda meant it to be NekuXShiki from the beginning, but well I was kinda basing the story on uh someone's love life and things kinda got out of hand with it, sooo I owe you guys an apology, I'm now struggling whether to change the pairing or bring them together, I'll base it on your Reviews then, my bad, I dunno if I should end it yet, again, I'll base it on the Reviews… Sorry about that. _**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, OC's Mine, Plot Mine, No Stealing.**

* * *

**Friendship**

When Neku woke up the next day, the first thing he noticed was that Yuna was gone. He panicked a bit until he found a note lying on the table beside him.

_Dear Ne-kun,_

_By now I would've left the vicinity so you shouldn't bother to look for me, just take care of yourself. I have some things to do but as much as I'd want to stay with you, I can't, I'm sorry, I will forever remember and treasure the times we've spent together, as cheesy as this sounds… I'm sorry; I'll forever love you, if not as a lover, then as a friend, like old times. Of course you'll always have that special place in my heart, even if… yours belongs to Shiki again. I know her efforts to patch things up with you have been pathetic, well I've been talking to her about it, and if you really love me, let me go, give Shiki another chance. I'm sorry it has to come to this, I wish you the best of luck, Neku… I will forever love you. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Yuna_

Neku… upon reading this couldn't believe it. His knees finally gave way and he just fell on the floor. He struggled so hard, he felt his old emo self again, but he was able to fight it back. It was like his whole world crumbled. He spent what felt like eternity on the floor, not being able to believe it at all, time stopped for him.

He felt like he couldn't recover, he just started opening up to relationships again months ago, and now he experiences rejection. He suffered most from the part when she asked him to go back to Shiki. He's been trying his best to forget and ignore her, and now she tells him to remember her again, no matter how much it'll make her happy, it won't do the same for him.

He struggled for hours, couldn't eat, couldn't even think straight. For the first time, he didn't know what to do next. Of course he tried contacting Yuna, but she's not answering his calls. He didn't know whether to chase Yuna, or to heed her request. He doesn't know. He was confused. His next move in life will depend on what events will occur next.

Days passed, he locked himself in his own house, refusing to go out, no matter who asked him to. The only call he would answer now is Yuna's call, but it's impossible. He kept waiting, waiting and hoping, for the day that Yuna will come back to him, for the message that seems to never even come his way.

When he recovered, relatively, his friends, hearing the news wanted to bring him someplace to try and cheer him up. They bombarded him with invitations; well actually Beat was the most aggressive one, so Neku accepted in the end. By now he's fully recovered from the ambush set up by Daime. When Beat knew about what happened, he was furious, but as always, Rhyme was able to calm him down. They agreed to go to the mall few days from now because… Rhyme wanted to buy new clothes – Eri and Shiki have rubbed off on her, Beat wanted to check out some new skateboards, and Neku wanted to check out some new tunes, but in reality, the needed to be with each other.

The next few days was a drag to Neku, he couldn't stop thinking about Yuna, about the time they spent together, and about the feeling he felt when he found out he loves her. He kept remembering the nights they spent together, he tried and tried his best to forget the warmth she gave him, the comfort she provided, and the love they shared. It's situations like this that made him need her more.

But he somehow sleeps at night, trying his best to imagine that she's just there beside him. It doesn't always work, in fact it almost never works, he does his best to sleep through the night, making it pass by as he remembers the memories they've made while they were together, sometimes he'd cry himself to sleep, wishing, and still having that small hope that Yuna will come back to him.

When the day came that they finally were going out, he woke up earlier than usual, a part of him was grateful that he doesn't have to experience that straining effort to keep himself asleep, yet a part of him was hesitant, because he doesn't want to face the world with a new set of problems for him in the day to add to his past problems. But he felt deep inside that he really needed this, he really needed to go out with his close friends.

After preparing, they met at the spot where they agreed on. It was like the old days, Rhyme wearing the usual unisex clothing, with Beat wearing the same slightly worn out baggy pants and plain white shirt, but this time he brought a dark blue jacket, unzipped, and he has his trademark skateboard along with him.

They went to Rhyme's desired spot first, actually it was more like she dragged them to the place, Neku and Beat felt really awkward with all the girls staring at them, curious why they were at that part of the mall. After she finished, they rushed out of there, grateful that it was already over.

Next was Beat's. Not really a place for Rhyme but she was used to it, with a brother like that. He couldn't decide which skateboard to buy, then Rhyme started speaking in quotes, "We don't always need what we want, so don't waste on what we don't need." So Beat ended up buying nothing while Rhyme made him hold her bags.

Rhyme and Beat were actually excited to go to Neku's place since that is when they plan to talk to him about it. When they got to the place, Beat and Rhyme let him get the tracks he wanted, afterwards, they sat him down, they told him to tell them what happened. But Neku didn't see the point in telling them so he refused, but what got him was Rhyme's quote, "One will get hurt, but it is up to you when you will stop the hurt." So he told them, everything, she cried a bit, they hugged, they smiled, and they laughed. And with that Neku felt a lot better, '_This soooo helped me not become emo again.'_ He doesn't regret having friends, even though he did few days ago.

"So who are you going to pick, Neku?" Rhyme asked Neku while they were walking on their way home.

"I don't know yet… It'll depend on the situation and the events," He replied showing his uncertainty.

**A/N: It'll also depend on the Reviews ;)**

After that they had a comfortable silence as they walked home, enjoying the sunset. Ignoring the people passing by, for them, all that mattered at that time was this circle of friendship, composed of the three of them. Even though over time Shiki drifted apart from them, they know she's never too far to be out of reach. But Neku didn't want to talk about that; he didn't want to talk about anything. They just enjoyed each other's company and the breeze that blew past them from time to time.

'_Thanks guys, this is what it really is about, the purity of relationships, starting with the basic, friendship.' _Neku gave both of them a smile, they returned an even bigger one. "Enjoy the moment, make the most out of it, life's too short to waste it," Rhyme quoted reminding her the two of the few men that means a lot to her in life. She never fully understood the whole love thing, because her brother never really talks to her about it, he gets too touchy about that topic, but she knows that Neku's in a lot of pain, so the least she could do is to help him out. But nothing came to mind. Nothing.

* * *

**Well… R&R guys, sorry again.**

**And thanks for reading my fic, and thanks also for reviewing.**

**I don't know how this fic will end just so you know, since the guy's love life may last forever.**


End file.
